


Babel

by PinkPaperStars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur's gay awakening, Body Dysphoria, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Discovery, Smut, body image issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: He was twenty two years old the first time he spoke to James Ironwood.He was twenty-three the first time James Ironwood kissed him.He was twenty-four when he discovered that a relationship with James came with difficulties.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Arthur Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Twenty Two

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a Long time, But I am in Love with Arthur Watts and Need IronWatts Content even if I have to write it myself.

He was twenty two years old the first time he spoke to James Ironwood. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen James Ironwood. He had seen the man around since coming to work for the Atlus Military. The broad shouldered Huntsman who had at first reminded him of every broad shouldered jock in high school and university that he steered clear of. 

But James Ironwood was decidedly not the kind of man who would throw his weight and talent around. Self assured, and a bit cocky at times yes, but friendly and thoughtful enough. 

He’d come to the Altas Military for his graduate studies in engineering. It wasn’t his first time working for the military. He had interned previously for the last two summers, in the break from his studies. In reality, after his first summer of interning he had wanted to join and continue his studies as part of the military, But it was decided that he should finish at least the first part of his studies. The military did have good graduate study programs. 

(“Arthur don’t be ridiculous, you can do so much more than work for the Military,” 

“Yes Father,” 

“If you are set on this terrible idea, it can wait until after you’ve finished your undergraduate studies,”

“Yes Father,”

“As it is, you wouldn’t even make it through basic training to unlist,”)

Basic training had been hell. He had always been a lithe and light young man, prefering to read and study over focusing on his physical strength. But it was survivable. While he did not excel at the hand to hand to hand training, he did learn from it. Running had been fine, and marksmanship training had gone well. 

The easiest thing to handle had been the taunting of his peers and harassment from his commanding officers. It was nothing he hadn’t experienced his whole life. The ability to keep a straight face while being taunted, pushed around and having other’s yell in his face was well practiced, it made it easy to remain cool as a cucumber. 

And it helped know he would probably be pity-passed through basic training, graduate students looking to use their talents to assist the military were few and far between. 

The first time he saw James, was a few weeks after he had finished basic training. He was looking over the designs for standard issue prosthetics for soldiers with Safia, the other graduate student working under Dr. Von Berg, when that man walked in. A huntsman, noted by his military uniform, here for an appointment for being fitted for a high tech prosthetic. It wasn’t something either graduate student was allowed to work on just yet. They were still learning to install basic prosthetics. 

It didn’t stop either of them from looking up in interest as the doctor and huntsman made low chit-chat. They knew that someone was going to come in for a fitting for an arm prosthetic, but that was all they knew. It was all they needed to know. Not how he lost it, or how much of his arm was missing, they had been told it wasn’t any of their business. 

When the man pulled his shirt off, there was an appreciation of the other’s body. Not just the connective plate that was already installed over his shoulder and side, to protect his organs. The slope of his shoulders, the muscle definition on his chest and torso. The dusting of dark hair disappearing beneath the beltline. His chiseled jaw and clear blue eyes, the stubbled jaw. 

There was an appreciation of a body he would never have. An envy of the huntsman build, something he had not desired to have before. He was fine with being lanky and tall his whole life. But this body was impressive, this man was commanding. This man never had to wonder what if felt like to be desired. 

“There are surprising perks to this job,” Safia muttered, elbowing Arthur in the side. He dropped his gaze back to the prothstesis blueprints they had been examining, saying nothing. It was best not to linger looking at the other, not with work to do. 

It had been weeks later, after that first encounter, that Dr. Von Berg had asked him to observe his work in action. James had his high tech prosthetic assembled and attached. He had taken some time adjusting to his new arm. But it was now time for him to get practice using it in the field. The observation of training exercises was deemed not worth the doctor’s time, thus Arthur was given the privilege of doing so. As he was ahead in assembling the standard issue prosthetic limbs. 

Watching James train was something. Even after weeks of rest, the man was still in good physical condition. Watching him spar against other Huntsmen, practice his shooting and put his new arm through its paces. There was something about it, watching him move, flex, dodge, and attack. To have such physical control of his own body. It was powerful and graceful at the same time. James moved in a calculated way, not wasting movement of dramatic flourishes. His gun work and hand to hand were simple yet effective. 

He in no way wasted his energy or was a large waste of muscle. He was smart, and calculated. 

He was quite a sight to be appreciated. 

After a little more than an hour, James thanked his training partner, before stepping over to his bag. He pulled his sweaty shirt off, setting it down in the bag as he pulled out a towel to dry himself off.   
Arthur did his best not to look, only taking glances as the other chatted with the other Huntsmen and he scribbled out his observations. He was going to have to submit a report for the doctor this afternoon. There were some notes about calibration, reinforcement in the joints, and weight balancing. It was a good arm, and James had seemed to be adjusting well to the new arm. 

He’d been finally absorbed in his notes, when James had approached him. 

“How does it look, doctor?” Arthur looked up from his work. James was standing in front of him, wearing a dry shirt and his work out pants still. The towel was draped around his shoulders. His blue eyes were focused on Arthur. 

And it was intense. To be the focus of James’ gaze. They were both tall, though James was a few inches taller than him. He was broad shouldered and fit, where he was wiry and thin. 

“I’m not a doctor,” Arthur replied. 

“Yet,” James smiled a bit at him, his face relaxed. And there was something about being the focus of James’ attention and gaze. It made him feel light, and good. It was nice, being the focus of the other. He wasn’t sure why. 

“Yet, true,” He nodded at the other. He seemed to be at a loss for words, before taking a moment to break from James gaze and look down at the clipboard in his arms. Right he had a job to do. 

“You seem to be adjusting to the change well. Though there is some room for improvement, may I?” He asked for the other’s arm. James nodded, lifting his arm. The clipboard and pen were set down as he looked over the arm. 

He touched it like it was any normal arm, having been working with the prosthetics and soldiers attached to them for the last several weeks, he didn’t think of the limbs as anything besides normal. The weight did seem a little off balance as he moved it, and as he bent the elbow and wrist there were gaps in the defenses. He nodded a bit before letting go and retrieving his work again. 

“The weight balance seems a bit off, not much but it’ll make you have to work harder, and the joints need some reinforcing, to protect from attacks and wear and tear,” It was typical for these high tech prosthetics to need adjustments. He scribbled down his observations not looking back up at the other, but feeling his eyes still on him. 

“Is there anything you’ve noticed in the past few weeks that concern you?” 

“Ah, still just adjusting to having two again. It’s strange,” 

“It’s not uncommon to need some time to adjust to it again,” He looked up and gave the other a bit of a smile. “You’re doing well,”

“You think?” 

“Yes. You’ve already returned to training and seem to be getting comfortable with using it,” 

“Better to just jump in, and hopefully get back to work,” Arthur nodded, he could not imagine being separated from his work himself. 

“As you get more comfortable with your arm, if something feels not quite right I’d encourage you to write it down. Sometimes it’s hard to recall the little things you notice in the moment at a later time,” He offered, as a way to help. 

“That’s not a bad idea,” 

They stare at each other, waiting for Arthur to say something. He should say something, but he’s not sure what to say. The silence is broken when James reaches out and takes his hand, giving it a shake. 

“I’ve taken up enough of your time, I’ll let you get back to your work,” 

“Yes I should go and submit this. Thank you for you time,”

“Have a good day Arthur, good luck with your work,” 

It wasn’t until he returned to the lab, that he found empty, and sat in his chair in front of the computer that he realised his neck felt hot. And his face. His stomach felt light and fluttering. 

Arthur. 

It was so casual and familiar. The sound of his name being said by James, the warmth in his voice. The other man looked at him, with his deep blue eyes. Like he was something worth looking at. The feeling of the other’s warm hand holding his, firmly. Not like he was going to break. 

Rationally, he knew James was friendly and personable to others. He’d seen him engage in casual conversations with others while he ate lunch with Safia. 

Something about it felt special and good for him. 

It made him feel a way he didn’t understand. He pressed his face to the desk and laced his fingers together and took a few deep breaths, to calm himself down so he could focus on his work. 

\-- 

He spends much of the year focusing on his work, but from time to time he gets to have small conversations with James. The punctual man comes to the lab a few minutes before each of his appointments, or lingers a few minutes after to have a casual discussion with Arthur and Safia. Sometimes with just Arthur if Safia is busy with her work. 

Arthur is thankful for her presence, He’s unsure how to ask questions and sound casual when he speaks to James. Safia, however, with her long dark hair and casual personality, makes conversation effortlessly. 

He learns James is twenty four, a few years older than the two of them. 

He enjoys reading and playing chess during his down time. 

He likes historical books. 

He likes to listen to classical music. 

He prefers home cooked meals, if he has the time to cook. 

Little things that make him less James Ironwood, Huntsman and military specialist, and make him more James Ironwood, casual acquaintance. 

He enjoys the conversations, and enjoyed the way that learning each new thing about James makes him feel. And the man asks similar questions of them in turn. And remembers things about both of them. 

He is strangely thoughtful and insightful. 

A few nights that Arthur has to work late, a coffee is brought to him. And the other listens to him talk his way through late night problems. Sometimes he encourages the graduate student to leave the problem for the morning and sleep on it, and sometimes Arthur even listens to him. 

As they get more familiar the butterflies in his stomach never really seem to go away.


	2. Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was twenty-three the first time James Ironwood kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and James have meaningful interactions. Smut and self discovery. Enjoy the fluffy good feelings.

He was twenty-three the first time James Ironwood kissed him. 

They talked from time to time in passing. James' arm was deemed properly balanced and adjusted, so his visits to the lab were less frequent. And Arthur had started working on the Mantle and Atlus security systems as well, utilizing both of his undergraduate degrees. He liked being able to utilize all of his skills. It did make for busy days, but he enjoyed being busy. And he was made to take a lunch break by Safia each day, so she could gossip about the new graduate student, Pietro Polendina, and Dr. Von Berg. 

She thought Pietro was friendly enough, but missed the quiet snark the two of them had become accustomed to talking to each other in. 

It was a late evening, snow lazily drifting from the sky. Arthur had a few books in arm, walking from the lab he'd been working in to the one he'd work in tomorrow to drop his things off for the morning. It was late, but his mind was still working, trying to figure out how to tackle the some of the problems of rebuilding the security systems.

He hadn't noticed James until the man cut him off, a smile on his face, two coffees in hand. 

"I didn't know where to find you these last few weeks," James admitted, he seemed to be coming from Dr. Von Berg's lab. The thought that the Huntsman had been looking for in for evening chats made the back of his neck and ear warm. 

"I've work with Dr. Worrick in the evenings," 

"On the security systems project?" He was well informed as always. Arthur nodded. "I thought you were working on a biomechanical engineering masters," James held out the second coffee to him.

"I'm also doing a computer engineering masters," Arthur took the coffee, refusing his walk. James easily fell in step with him. 

"Sounds like you have a lot of work," 

"Well, I like to keep busy," 

"Are you making sure you have enough time for yourself though?" 

"I have weekends for myself," Arthur chuckled a bit, using his key card to access the lab. 

"I'm sure you spend most of your weekends working as well," 

"Well don't you just have me all figured out, James," and being known felt good. Arthur wasn't sure if it was because he never really had someone who was more than a casual acquaintance, or if it was because it was the broad shouldered huntsman. 

"Not quite," 

"Well I'm an open book, you could always ask," the engineer set his books down at his station, before turning to look at James. 

"Your time is valuable, I wouldn't want to waste it,"

"It is," to say it wasn't a lie, "But I do enjoy your company, so it wouldn't be a waste of time." Arthur went to take a drink from the coffee, but James took it from his hand, setting it on the table behind Arthur. The blue eyed man was only a step away from him, a hand his metal hand reached out and rested on Arthur's hip. 

He felt a lump in his throat, and a flutter in his stomach from the closeness. James' eyes were intense and focused on him. Never before had being the object of such focus from another person. 

"Well then," James leaned in. 

And was kissing him. 

And Arthur felt hot. 

The huntsman's hand slid from his hip to his lower back, pulling him closer. And Arthur followed, being led in the exchange by James. His other hand rested on the back of Arthur's neck, their bodies were pressed close. His lips were warm and tasted of coffee. 

Arthur was worried for a moment, not sure what to do with his hands. 

But when James tongue slipped into his mouth, he stopped caring. His hands settled resting on James' shoulders. 

And finally, things clicked in Arthur. 

He wasn't such a reclusive person as to never be kissed. He had been on a few dates in university. With women. And had kissed them but this was something different and better. 

Before it had felt like an expectation, going through the motions. Almost clinical. 

This was more. His body felt hot, his face flushed, and all he wanted was for James to keep kissing him. To pull him closer, to touch him. 

He felt good, he felt right. 

His life, he'd spent watching old movies, classics, where broad shouldered men kissed the heroine. Swept her up in a passionate embrace. And he had thought he wanted to be that. It was why it never felt right, or good. Because he was a slim, narrow shouldered man, not capable of sweeping a woman off her feet. 

("When are you going to find a nice woman and settle down? I do want grandchildren someday Arthur," 

"Yes Mother,"

"Don't get so lost in your in your work that you end up alone," 

"Yes Mother,) 

He didn't want to be the broad shouldered hero of an embrace. 

James backed him against the desk, before picking Arthur up and setting him on the desk. His legs spread and James was pressed up against him. It made him shudder with delight, as the other’s hand pressed harder into his lower back. 

Arthur wasn’t sure how long they kissed, of how long he thought of nothing but the taste of coffee and James’ mouth. But when they finally separated, Arthur felt out of breath and energized at the same time. 

James kissed him a few times along his jaw. And Arthur let the kisses calm him down, and the other’s thumb rubbing circles against behind Arthur’s ear. James’ beard tickled against his skin. 

He felt like so much had changed, now that things made sense in him. He closed his eyes and just listened to the other breath, and enjoyed the warmth of James being close. The huntsman got up to his ear, and he felt his warm breath by his ear. It made him shiver, in a good way. 

“Is this alright?”

Arthur took the other’s face in his hands, turning it so he could kiss James again. 

He wondered how much time he could spend kissing James. 

\--

Over the next few weeks, Arthur discovered he could spend a lot of time kissing James. 

In the lab after hours. When everyone has left, and while Arthur would usually be working late. He likes the way James hair feels between his fingers. 

In empty classrooms. Pressed up against a wall. James’ firm arms keeping him close, and his hands running up the back of Arthur’s shirt. 

In the Atlus library. Sitting side by side, soft kisses and hands loosely tangled together. Stolen between low conversation, sips of coffee and vague attempts to focus. 

In Arthur’s private quarters, in every room. Where kisses aren’t limited to mouths. Necks and shoulders, hands and jaw lines. Where Arthur feels confident enough to let his hands explore the other’s body, like Jame’s has no hesitancy with touching his body. 

He was sure it’s because James spent time getting comfortable with himself and his desires during his teenage years and early twenties. Times when Arthur was alone and withdrawn from his peers. He was still getting comfortable with his wants and desires. 

James left marks on him. His chest, his shoulders, and his neck. They weren’t public badges of honor, for others to see. They are private reminders of the blue-eyed man wanting him. 

Safia was the only one who had seen one. They had been examining blueprints for a high end prosthetic, when her manicured nails had slipped against his collar and pulled it down to get a better look at the mark. 

“And who have you been getting up to this naughtiness with?” She teased, pulling his neck away from her. She only laughed and adjusted the collar to make sure it was covering the mark again, adjusting his tie to keep it covered. He was embarrassed, but thankful.

“At least she has the sense not to be obvious about it. That would be tacky,” 

Safia, despite her enjoyment of small talk, did not bring it up to Arthur. She knew he was a private person. 

He felt more at ease with himself. While he doesn’t discuss it, he’s not sure what to call what James and he are doing, he understood the other graduate students' conversations better. When he would eat with them before, he felt distanced from them when they discussed relationships, wanting, and lust. Before he thought he didn’t understand because he was not interested. He was decidedly interested. 

Was that what this was? Lust?  
He wasn’t sure, but he was content to explore whatever this was. 

\---

The first time James put his hand down Arthur's pants, he nearly short circuited. 

Arthur had stayed late, lost in his work, and was too tired to make his way to his apartment across Altus. He had wanted to finish his string of coding before being locked out of the lab for the weekend. It was nearly midnight by the time he saved his work and closed this computer. 

A missed message on his scroll from James that asked him to come visit after he finished work. He had been busy all week and stolen away by James was not something he had been able to indulge in. 

But it was late. 

A quick call to James confirmed the other was still awake, and the invite stood, Arthur was welcome to come to his private quarters for a visit. 

He'd chewed on his lip, trying to figure out what to do. If he went, it would be at least another hour before he headed back to his own apartment, and despite the lack of traffic it would still take nearly an hour to walk home. 

But it had been a long week. 

In the end he gathered his things and headed up to James' quarters. 

He was greeted with a kiss and arms wrapped around his waist. "You didn't have to come if you were too tired," James beard feels good against his cheek. 

"But I wanted to come," Arthur chuckled, kicking his shoes off as the other pulled him into the apartment. 

"You should stay the night then. I don't want you to leave if you're too tired," Arthur hummed lightly as the other pulled him along the apartment, leading him down the hall. 

"I suppose I could," He followed James into the bedroom. The door closed behind him. It wasn't the first time he'd been in James room, it would be the first time he spent the night. The thought made his stomach flutter. 

"I'd like that," and James was taking off his, pulling it over his head and tossing it for the laundry basket. He pulled Arthur to the bed and into his lap. 

He wasn't sure how long they had been kissing but Arthur's shirt and tie had been stripped off and tossed aside. James had moved them so Arthur was laying on his back. The other was in between his spread legs. Arthur had his arms wrapped around the others shoulders, trying to pull him down and closer. 

James hand slid down his chest, his torso, and stopped at his pants. Arthur was a bit too preoccupied with the way James was nipping and sucking at his neck to notice the other was undoing his pants. 

He was fully aware when James warm hand wrapped around his erect cock. A deep groan escaped him as his erection was pulled free of his briefs. His nails dug into James shoulder as a thumb rubbed over the head. 

It wasn't the first time a hand had been wrapped around his cock, it was the first time it had been someone else's. And he saw stars. 

Not literally, those he had seen enough times. This was the kind of stars that made his mind go blank. He couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything but the way the other’s hand wrapped around him, stroked against his skin, and the hot feeling of James breath on his neck.

After a few moments, James pulled back and let go of him. Arthur looked up, and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the other. His mouth went dry at the sight before him. James top was long since gone, his sculpted chest and torso on display. Blue eyes focused on Arthur. Arthur, who was self conscious about his thin and wiry body, wondered how someone James could look at him with such intensity and want. 

Arthur’s neck felt hot as he tried to look anywhere but in that intense gaze. His eyes trailed down, down James chest, his torso, the deep v of his hips and down his undone pants. James’ hand was wrapped around his own cock, giving it a few strokes. And the sight was exquisite. 

James pressed their erections together, wrapping his hand around both of them. He stroked them both, leaning in to kiss Arthur. The engineer’s hands scrapped against the other’s back, trying to pull the other in closer. 

He didn’t last long, under James’ crushing kisses and warm hand. It felt painfully good, orgasming from James touch. And his body shook, from the other’s touch. 

He reached his hand between them, taking ahold of the other’s cock and stroking it. James’ hand covered his, and after a few minutes the other orgasmed as well, over Arthur’s stomach just like he had done to himself. 

James kissed him softly, running his hands along his sides. It was lazy and soft, And everything that felt hot before was cooling and calming. And it just felt good. All his thoughts of work and stress from before were gone. 

It was a lazy several minutes before James got up, and pulled Arthur to his feet and to the bathroom to clean up. 

They didn't talk about it until the next morning. When James kissed his neck, waking him up in the tangle of sheets. It was better than waking up alone in bed. To be wrapped in sheets and the others arms. He felt better rested than he had in weeks. 

Arthur rolled over. He kissed James lazily, and tried to bury himself in the others neck. James chuckled a bit and kissed the top of his head. 

"Was last night the first time you did that with a man?" 

"More of a first time in general," Arthur admitted. James pulled back from him a bit. Propping himself up on his elbow, he ran a hand through Arthur's messy hair. 

"You should have said something," there was a stormy look in the other's eyes. "Was it okay? Not too fast or anything?" 

Arthur reached up and rested a hand against James cheek, before letting it drag down the others neck, shoulder and chest. 

"It was great," 

"If it was too fast-" 

"It wasn't," 

"Okay," James leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay," 

They were quiet for a few moments, Arthur closed his eyes and James wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

"If I moved too fast, let me know. I don't want you to be uncomfortable," The hand on his back made him feel safe, and cared for. Like he was someone worth being cared for. 

"I will,"

\--

It was a little over a month later when Arthur and James slept together for the first time. Arthur had spent a lot of time getting himself acquainted with his body and sexuality. He had been enjoying himself, and his time with James. 

When they finally had crossed that bridge, it was so good. 

It wasn’t some romantic and grand gestures. 

It was a saturday night, and Arthur had taken to spending that night at the other’s place. They had dinner, and visited. They made out and went back to James’ room. They took their clothes off and got hot and heavy. 

James was good, he had taken his time, opening him open and sliding into him. 

Everything felt hot and good and overwhelming at the same time. His leg’s had been wrapped around James’ waist, laid back on the bed. James’ hands were beside his head and his hands gripped on the other’s shoulders. 

Afterwards, he was laying on James’ arm. He felt different, but not. 

Not as if he lost something or had given something up. 

That he had found something. Like the first time James had kissed him, that this was his desire, and want. That he felt whole and alive. 

That this was who he was. 

\-- 

James had been the first to say he loved him. 

They had been dating for a few months. It was an official conversation they had a few weeks after they started having sex. James had wrapped his arms around him, kissed him, and asked him if they were going to be exclusive. And Arthur had quite enjoyed the thought of that. 

They were in Dr. Worrick’s lab. James had come to collect him after work, wanting him to spend the night. It wasn’t something they normally did on a weeknight, but the huntsman was leaving on a mission for a week the next day. They had planned to spend the night together. 

Arthur had been lost in talking about the Mantle and Atlus security project. He turned to the other and stopped talking, looking at the other. James had a smile on his face, looking at him. He lost his train of thought, raising an eyebrow at the other. 

“What?” He asked, looking at the other. 

“Just thinking about how you always surprise me with how intelligent and handsome you are,” James chuckled and smiled at him. “How lucky I am to love you,” 

Arthur stopped and blinked at the other a few times. James blinked back at the green eyed man. 

“I didn’t mean,” James had started to say, but got up and walked around the table. Arthur felt a hurt to have it said, and to be taken back so quickly. “No, I mean, I’m not saying that right,” 

“I think you better stop and explain before I take this the wrong way,” Arthur narrowed his eyes a bit. 

“I mean it, I just, I meant to say it better,” James walked around and took his hand. “I had a plan, a better plan than just blurting it out in your lab,” 

“And what was that plan?” 

“I was going to wait, until I got back from my mission. We would have dinner and I was going to say it then, before making love to you all night,” Arthur’s face flushed, stepping over to the other, and pulling James arms around him. 

“So I ruined your plan then?” 

“Yes, by being every breath taking,” James kissed him softly. 

“Well I’m glad I did,” Arthur chuckled, giving the other a kiss on the cheek. 

“Are you going to make fun of me now?” It was a bit amusing to see the other stumble for once in their relationship. James was always the one who knew what they were doing. The one taking Arthur by the hand and leading him through all these new things he’d been discovering about himself. 

“Of course not,” He stroked the other’s face and kissed him. “I love you too,” James smiled, his cheeks flushed a bit. 

“So I believe there is still dinner and love making to be had?” 

“Of course,”


	3. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was twenty-four when he discovered that a relationship with James came with difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while for me finish this chapter. Enjoy the smut and affectionate love.

It took him awhile to realize it, but as happy as he was with James, it wasn’t as though they had a perfect relationship. They had their struggles as well. James had seemed nervous about touching him in public. It wasn’t to say they didn’t speak in public. But the casual and sweet touches were absent in the presence of others.

It wasn’t that he minded all that much. But it would be nice to hold his head, especially when others stared openly and admired James. He was an attractive man, that was easy to see. And he didn't blame others for looking. 

But there was some part of him that wanted others to know, that no matter how hard they flirted, or how much they wanted him, James was his. 

It started with an innocent enough conversation. 

Arthur was laying against James chest, sweat cooling on his back from having ridden James till both of them were deeply satisfied. He kissed along the stubble on the other's jaw. 

"When we celebrate our anniversary, should we go out for dinner?"

"Isn't that several months away still?" 

"Depends on which date it's going to be," Arthur chuckled, kissing the other's neck. "Is it the day you first kissed me, or the first time we slept together? Or when you finally asked me out?" 

James' throat rumbled with laughter under his mouth. "I think the day we talked about being exclusive it's typically the anniversary date,"

"So then yes a few months away, but still it feels like we should celebrate it somehow," James hand ran across his back. It made him shiver with delight, almost pushing the thoughts out of his head. 

"How about we make a nice dinner together?" 

"We make dinner together all the time," Arthur laughed. Though his idea of helping cook was to kiss and encourage James, rather than help. James was a much better cook. 

"And you suggest we go out to dinner then?" 

"Yes. There is this nice little restaurant that I've been wanting to try. I've heard wonderful things," 

("I took your mother to a nice restaurant for her birthday and she ruined it by getting drunk and belligerent. I should have never married that woman," 

"Yes Father,"

"You are the only good thing that came from this marriage,"

"Yes Father," 

"The food was excellent. Should you find someone to take for dinner I am certain you would enjoy it,"

"Yes Father,")

"I don't, I'm not sure, I," James sighed, sliding his hand off Arthur's back. He kissed him softly on the forehead. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with other people knowing right now. " James pulled away from him, sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair, Arthur rolling onto his back and looking up at James. His blue eyes were serious, but not looking at Arthur. 

It wasn't that such relationships were illegal. No that was rectified a long time ago. They were free to live openly, to marry, adopt children and protected under the law. 

It was still socially frowned upon, in certain circles. Arthur knew his father would not be too thrilled about it. 

And while no one would say it outright, it wasn't the most conductive to a military career.

"Have you been talking about us to others?" James asked. Arthur sat up, it seemed like a serious conversation they should have. Even if they were naked in bed. 

"No. This is really the first time I've thought about it," He brushed some of James' hair out of his face. The furrowed brow relaxed. "Would it bother you to be open about it?" 

"I would like to be out but," he wrung his hands a bit, "I want to be further along in my career, before I'm open about this," James had a frown on his face. 

"But I don't want to hold you back either," James touched Arthur's face softly. "I think it's why I've been avoiding talking about it," Arthur leaned his face against the other's hand.

"I love you, and I don't want to lose you, but if you want to be open and out. I can't just yet," 

"I'm the only one, right?" 

"You are," 

"Then it's alright," Arthur leaned in closer and kissed James. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. James' arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I've never much cared to have people know much about my personal life," Arthur chuckled against James' lips. "I only asked because it felt like something we ought to do, really," 

James hummed lightly, pulling the other back down into bed. "Well the good thing about relationships, is we can decide what we want to and don't want to do," 

There was reassurance. That he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do. That whatever expectations people had of him from his personal life was none of their business. That others may look, and admire James, but at the end of the day he was the only one going home with him. 

"I love you too," Arthur said, after several moments of contemplation. Laying against James' chest, with the rise and fall of his breathing, listening to his heart beat. 

To be in love was not something Arthur had ever really considered. It had never felt like a choice to him. He loved his parents, out of obligation. The fondness he felt for them was familial and out of familiarity. They had raised him and afforded him plenty of opportunities. But all of that came with caveats. He was expected to go to a good school, he was expected to be an upstanding young man. He was expected to make his family proud and not sully his family name. 

His mother loved him, because he was a tool to get what she wanted. A woman who had an affair with a married man, used her pregnancy and child to secure herself a good marriage. 

His father loved him, because he had a son to carry on his family name. A son capable of many accomplishments that would make him look good in society.

His parents may have loved each other at one time. He was not so sure of that anymore. His mother lamented how his father didn't love her anymore, now that she was a used up hag. And she drank her misery away. His father may have loved her at one time, his previous wife had died suspiciously before he married his mistress. Now his father looked at his mother with disdain. As a family they had not had a meal together since he was ten. 

Logically, his parents must have been in love once. Enough in love to sleep with a married man and to maybe be involved in his wife's death to be with his mistress. 

But he hadn't remembered ever seeing them be affectionate. 

Not like he was with James. There was no kissing in the kitchen, or laying across one another on the couch. They didn't say I love you, playfully or in soft whispers like the rest of the world didn't exist. 

He had seen doing things for love as silly. Until he was in love with James, wanting nothing but to be with him. Regardless of whether he was in the open with James or not. 

They laid in bed, and talked. About what they wanted in life. Arthur to finish his Masters Degrees and complete his medical training. James to become General. How they would one day have a home and life together, both working together for the betterment of Atlas. 

Pillow talk, secret wants and desires shared in private. But a confirmation that they both knew what they wanted. For themselves and their future together.

\-- 

It was the first snag in Arthur's career path. Dr. Worrick was impressed with his work on the Security systems project. His understanding of both the mechanical needs for the project as well as the systems coding work that needed to go into it made him an invaluable member of the team. 

He had offered him a full time position on the team, instead of just the part time work he was doing between the two projects. 

It was an honour to be offered. And Arthur knew that. Even if it was different from his original plan for his career. The prosthetics development team aligned more with career goals. But he could not deny that he wanted to be a part of the security project. He enjoyed the work, and enjoyed utilizing both of his undergraduate degrees. 

But it wasn't in line with his ultimate goal. 

Dr. Worrick asked him to take his time to consider it. 

"What should I do?" He asked Safia. The women's long dark hair was held up in a messy bun. Strands of curls escaping it. Her glasses slipped down her nose as she yawned, trying to stay awake during her breakfast.

"I think you should help me finish the design for Arlan's arm," a huntsman that needed something agile, but strong enough to wield the broad sword. 

"Well of course I'll finish that with you," Safia stretched her arms over her head before yawning again. She was not a morning person. Even less a Monday morning person. 

"Well, you want to help people, not just soldiers. The security systems are a good way to help a lot of people," He nodded in agreement. "And you're doing great work. I think, if you want it, you should go for it," 

Arthur blinked and sighed, putting his face in his hand. "It wasn't where I saw myself going," 

"Who cares," Safia groaned, looking at Arthur. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Not like, no one cares. But you've got an amazing opportunity, sure it's not in your plan, but you should go for it," 

She saw the hesitation on Arthur's face. 

"There is more than one way to help people. You don't need to be building prosthetics or stitching up Huntsmen to help. The security project will protect the people of Atlas and Mantle." 

Arthur nodded in agreement, sometimes he just needed to talk his way through a problem. And Safia was a person who knew him well, and her solid logic was helpful in these situations. 

It was a week later that he accepted the position with Dr. Worrick. Under the condition that he had to finish the design of a Huntsman replacement arm. 

James had been less enthusiastic about his taking the position. 

"It's not a project that's going to be done by the time your getting your Masters degree," 

Arthur knew that. It didn't change his plan. To get his Masters and apply for medical school. He could lay a lot of the groundwork for the project, and pass it on when he left for medical school. 

"It's not related to what you want to do as a Doctor," 

Arthur knew that too. But the mechanical and programming work would still be useful when he was building prosthetics, and he would not be competing with two other interns for work. He would get more practice than he would in the prosthetics lab. 

"Are you sure, this is what you want?" 

Yes. Arthur wanted this.

\-- 

James had looked tense when Arthur arrived in his quarters from the lab. He was looking over a stack of papers, rubbing his temple as he looked over them.

Arthur took off his jacket, set it on the hook by the door, and walked over to James. He bent down wrapping his arms around James neck and kissing his temple. 

"Headache?" 

James hummed in return, closing the folder and leaning back for more affection. "You could say that," 

"Do you want me to make dinner tonight?" It was an offer both of them made when the other had to bring home work. He did have his laptop in his bag, but that was in case he had time to work on it. James' work seemed more pressing. 

"Would you mind? I had taken some steaks out this morning," Arthur only chuckled warmly against the others skin, giving him another kiss, before letting go to make dinner. 

They didn't make small talk while Arthur cooked. If this had been a year ago, James would have been hovering and helping. But Arthur had been a quick learner in the kitchen and was confident in his abilities to cook simple but good meals for both of them. 

It wasn't until they sat down for dinner that James put the files away. 

"Have you heard about Captain Zephyr?" James asked partway through their meal. 

"Yes. It sounded awful, but he's a good Huntsman. The prosthetics team will do a good job with making something to help him," 

"Of course," James nodded in agreement. Being someone who had been treated by them, he knew how excellent the team was. It was a tense moment, was this going to be another discussion about Arthur rejoining the team? It was a conversation they had had a few times in the last few months, since he changed departments. But Arthur was happy where he was, and doing good work. He thought by now James would understand that.

"Due to his injuries, he's unable to take the Atlas teams to the Vytal festival," Arthur blinked at the other, unsure where this was going. "They've asked me to go instead. As a Captain and someone with experience training student teams. I've accepted," 

Arthur clenched his jaw a bit, unsure how he felt about this revelation. Sure he had not consulted with James before switching to a different project, but he wasn't the one leaving for a semester. He was still in the same building, on the same floor, not going a continent away for months. Was this revenge? For doing something James didn't approve of? His insecurities started to spiral a bit. 

Instead of saying anything he took a sip of his wine, trying to regain some sense of himself. 

"When did they ask?" It was a bit of a delayed response. 

"This morning," James replied. "I've been reviewing the teams to see who to take all day or I would have talked to you about it at lunch," 

Arthur took another sip of his wine. "Atlas is leaving in two weeks for the Festival," James nodded. 

"I know it's sudden but-"

"It's good for your career, to take on responsibilities like this," James nodded. Arthur wanted to be mad at the other, he did. But mostly he was annoyed. It felt like he had done something James hadn't approved of and James was doing something to upset and punish him. But he logically knew that wasn't the case. 

That didn't mean he wasn't upset. 

"Have they decided who's going to go with you to look after the student's weapons and huntsmen's prosthetics?" James sighed a bit, in relief it seemed. They had been fighting, and neither of them really wanted to have another fight.

"Dr. Von Berg has too much work to do here to go. He suggested I take one of his interns, for the experience," 

"Safia and Pietro are both very good. Safia's work is more focused on prosthetics, but she has experience with reconfiguring weapons. Pietro is good with prosthetics as well as the design and maintenance of weapons," Arthur offered his opinion, having worked with both of them. "Safia does have more experience, but both are very capable," James nodded thoughtfully, listening to his opinion. It was not that he was telling him who to take, but reassuring that either of them could handle the job. 

"Thanks, that helps," James smiled and leaned over the table to give him a kiss. "I will probably be busy with reviewing all the documents for the festival over lunch for the next two weeks," there was a bit of a sigh in his voice. Arthur knew he had a lot of prep work to do. The other Captain had had months to prepare, James only had two weeks to review everything and finish preparations. It meant they likely would not have lunches together. 

"If you want company, I can bring you lunch, all you have to do is ask," after all, James did the same for him when he was busy with work. Bring James lunch and coffee, and make sure that the other at least took a small break. And he had always appreciated it. 

"I'd like that, a lot," all the extra work meant they might not have a lot of time together before James left. And this was going to be the longest time they were apart. This was a full semester for the students, a few months. It was a lot longer than the few weeks that they were used to. 

"So you'll probably be busy right up until you leave," Arthur started, but James picked up the implication.

"I'll make sure we have the night together before I leave," Arthur suppressed the urge to smile. "I will. It's important to me to see you before I leave for work," 

And Arthur made good on his agreement. Taking James lunch everyday. Something warm to eat, a cup of coffee and made him put down his work, even if it was only for fifteen minutes to visit with him. And he wouldn't trade the sweet moments between them that they got to share over lunch of more time. 

They didn't fight about work or careers for those two weeks. Wanting to enjoy the little time they had together. They just wanted to share sweet kisses and whispers of affection shared with one another. 

The night before James left, Arthur left the lab on time. A rare occurrence for him. James would be up at four am to leave, and he wasn't going to limit their last night together due to working late. He could work late every night while James was away, not tonight. 

James seemed to have the same idea, calling him as Arthur left the lab, to let him know he was heading up to his quarters. 

He had barely knocked when the door opened for him. James had a smile on his face as he took Arthur by the hand and pulled him into the apartment. The door was closed and locked behind him. 

James made love to him, quick and hard. Dirty and passionately, on the kitchen table. It was glorious. 

They took a shower, a nice long shower after. 

And they had dinner, made it together and ate together. They cleaned up the dishes and put them away. 

And James made love to him again. Slowly, sensually, and for hours. To make sure that they remembered what the other felt like, for the next few months that they would be apart. And they talked, in low voices for a long time afterwards. Arthur fell asleep, laying on James' arm tangled in his sheets. 

They couldn't have slept more than a few hours when the four am alarm went off. Arthur groaned, trying to wrap his arms around James. He was already moving to get up. He didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't ask him to stay. 

Arthur whined a bit, rolling into the warm spot the other left in the bed. And he heard James chuckle softly at him. 

The screeching alarm was shut off. 

"Give me a minute and I'll get up," Arthur yawned, tucking his arm under the other's pillow. 

"It's okay, go back to sleep,” James leaned over him and kissed his forehead. 

“No, I’m up, I just need a minute,” He didn’t want to delay James for his arrival time. The man had a history of being punctual. And on such an important assignment it wouldn’t do to be late. But if James was leaving Arthur needed to as well. He’d get up and go back to his apartment, and go back to sleep for a few more hours. 

“I reset the alarm for six thirty, you’ll be up in time for breakfast,” James chuckled a bit, wrapping his arms around Arthur and kissing him a few times. Arthur’s arms wrapped around the other’s shoulders, both trying to pull himself up and James back down. 

“But you have to leave, I can’t lock your apartment,” 

“I made you a key,” James kissed him softly. “So stay here if you work late okay? I don’t want you to worry about getting home if you’re too tired,” James chuckled a bit. Possibly more amused by Arthur’s clinging than annoyed. 

“Okay,” Arthur gave the other another sleepy kiss before letting go. James had caught him and laid him back down on the bed. 

“I love you,”

“I love you too. Be safe, call me when you arrive,” Arthur’s eyes were already closing again. 

“I will be,” 

It wasn’t until a few hours later, after the alarm had gone off and Arthur had dressed and made himself coffee that he remembered that James had given him a key to his private quarters. 

\-- 

Despite the fact that they called each other nearly every other day, the distance was hard for both of them. Arthur and James did their best to keep busy and focused on their work. But some nights all Arthur wanted was to have James laying beside him. He stayed at James’ place at least one or twice a week. Partly to keep the place clean, partly because he had worked too late and was too tired to go home, and mostly because he missed James. At least if he woke up alone in James’ bed it still smelled like him. 

Arthur was lonely, in a different way than he had ever been lonely before. He had grown up lonely, his family wasn’t a particularly loving family. He had acquaintances that he wasn’t particularly close with. 

But this was different. This kind of loneliness hurt worse than his growing up isolated. To know that kind of closeness and affection, and to know what he was missing out on. To be missing just the mere presence of someone else was new to him. And heart breaking. 

There was a temptation not to answer the other’s calls, because hearing the other’s voice made it worse. But he also wanted to hear James, to know how he was doing and to know he was okay. 

Safia had commented that he was looking tense lately. And the annoyed look he shot her was enough to tell her he was not in the mood to be teased. Instead she’d rubbed his back and leaned on his shoulder. At first she was a bit annoyed that Pietro Polendina had been asked on the Vytal festival trip. Her annoyance faded when she decided she needed to be there for her favourite annoyed friend. 

She gave him these knowing looks. Like she knew he was missing someone and not telling her who that person was. But she didn’t bring it up. And he appreciated that. She was intuitive and he liked that about her. 

If he were a different man, he would have pursued this smart and beautiful woman. 

Arthur had barely walked into his apartment when his scroll rang. His hands were full, so he wasn’t able to look at who was calling before he picked up the phone. 

“Watts here,” 

“So formal,” James’ chuckle greeted his ear. 

“Ah hello darling, isn’t it late there?” He asked, toeing his shoes off before moving into the apartment to put his things down. 

“It is, I just missed your voice,” James sounded tired. He must have just finished working. With his bags set down, Arthur started to take off his jacket.   
“Tell me about your day, will you?” Arthur asked. And he listened to the other talk as he ate his dinner. It was nice to hear the other’s voice and talk to him. To listen to him talk about the students and the coming tournament. To listen to him talk about Beacon, the kingdom and landscapes. He was enjoying the trip. That was good. 

And how he wished he was there with him. 

It sounded like Pietro was doing good as well, maintaining the students' weapons and those with prosthetics. That was good. He was proud of the other’s work and practice. And James seemed to be enjoying his company as well. 

Arthur told the other about his day. He had spent his day getting ready for a presentation for most of the week that he was going to give to the Schnee Dust Company. The president had heard about the project the military was working on with security and environmental controls. He wanted to know how it was going to work in theory, and where the cooperation of the company was needed. 

And then he spent his afternoon in meetings with Jaqcues Schnee. He had to explain the processes of his work and the plan for both systems. It had been a good meeting, and the man had agreed to take the plan to the board of directors. 

“I do think he was flirting with me though, he seemed quite happy to keep his hand on my lower back,” Arthur chuckled, tossing out the dishes from his take out. “Which made it a bit awkward when he introduced me to his wife after the meeting was over,” 

“Well when you dress to impress you are quite sexy,” 

“Hush you don’t even know what I’m wearing,” 

“What are you wearing?” The tired voice sounded a bit more alert this time. 

“I wore my black suit today,” 

“I like that suit. It makes your legs look good,” James chuckled a bit. “Are you still wearing it?”

“Well I took off my jacket,” 

“So if I was there I’d get a good look at your ass. Those slacks are quite fitted,” 

“I suppose so,” Arthur felt his neck getting warm. It wasn’t that James didn’t say things like that to him before. It was just a more intimate kind of interaction. Not so much the kind of thing that James said to him in public or over the phone like this. 

"You should take them off for me," Arthur wondered what the other was doing for a moment, until he continued, "Nice and slow, in that teasing way you do," 

This wasn't something they had done before. But James had never had a private room while traveling for work before. Nor had he been gone for such an extended period of time. 

"Arthur?" 

"Yes dear, give me a moment but keep talking," He held the scroll between his ear and his shoulder, unbuttoning his slacks as he walked to his bedroom. 

"Leave your pants in the hall, so I can follow that deviously gorgeous trail of you," 

"Of course, I assume I'm distracting you from your work," Arthur chuckled, letting his pants drop to the floor, stepping out of them and continuing down the hall of his apartment.

"Yes but a welcome distraction. Your gorgeous bare legs, and shirt hiding your ass from my view," James' voice was low and husky, the trace of sleepiness from before was gone.

James had a good bedroom voice. And being talked to like that, being praised, was really working for Arthur.

"Well I am quite needy," Arthur chuckled a bit, pushing open the door to his bedroom and stepping inside. "I'm in my room," 

"Good, I'm right behind you, leaning against the doorway. Why don't you take off your tie and relax?" 

It was an interesting experience, letting the other command him around like this. It wasn't something Arthur had ever thought about, letting the other take control in this kind of manner. He slid his tie off and hung it on the bedpost. 

"And now you look ready to be ravished, why don't we get you out of that shirt?" 

If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it. James standing in the doorway, leaned against the frame. His bright eyes drinking in the sight of Arthur unbuttoning his dress shirt. Sliding it down his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. The way James looked at him made Arthur feel sexy. He looked over Arthur's skin body like a man starved and . He looked at him with such unbridled want and desire, with hooded eyes that didn't care about anything Arthur might think was imperfect with his body. Like there was nothing more desirable in the world. 

And it made him feel desirable.

"Take your underwear off, I want to see your ass,” His voice was low and heavy. James definitely sounded like he was enjoying himself. And Arthur couldn’t help but imagine the other, laying back in his bed, with his cock in his hand. He shuddered a bit thinking about it. 

“Get the lube and get on the bed,” Arthur pulled it from the drawer on his bedside table. “On your knees, like your straddling my lap,” 

James just kept talking, telling Arthur how to touch himself. To run his hands down his torso, to take his cock and stroke it, slowly. His hand wrapped around it. He told him how he was touching himself, how he wished it was Arthur there, with his hand and mouth wrapped around himself. How he wanted Arthur’s hands on his body, and him in his lap. 

It was nearly as good as having the other there, not quite but hearing James’ groans and his bedroom voice was getting to him.

“James, please,” He whined.

“Not yet, damn you sound so good,” He could hear the catch in James’ voice. “I want you to finger yourself,” Even alone, hearing the other say it made his ears warm. It took him a moment, to balance the scroll between his face and shoulder. So that he could lube his fingers up. He spread his knees wider on the bed spread, reaching down and in between his legs. He traced them around his entrance, before pushing inside himself. Arthur’s body shuddered and he gasped. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d done this since James had left, But it was different, with the other saying dirty things to him while he fingered himself open. Telling him how tight he was, and how good he felt wrapped around James’ cock. James telling him what he was going to do to him once he was home. 

Arthur felt hot all over, and worked up in a way that didn’t feel like it would go away until James was back in front of him, in his arms, and inside of him again. 

“James! I can’t, I’m going to - “

“Cum for me, I’m there too, I’m coming,” Listening to James groan and pant his way through his orgasm, while his fingers pressed and rubbed against his prostate was too much. He gasped and groaned, riding out his own orgasm.

It took a few moments for both of them to calm down. It had been good, to have an intimate experience even though they were far apart for a while longer. 

Arthur laid in bed, talking to the other a few minutes before they said goodbye, both to clean up. James before going to sleep and Arthur to keep working.

\-- 

Arthur had been at the office late. Too late to go home. There was a part of him that knew he had stayed late since he knew James would be arriving sometime overnight. And he wanted to be there when James got home. 

He had fallen asleep, he wasn’t sure when he had. He had been reading in bed. 

He woke when the bed rocked gently, he wasn’t quite awake, but he rolled over and wrapped his arms around James’ body. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” 

“I wished you would have,” Arthur pulled him closer, rubbing his cheek against James. The other hugged him tightly, kissing his neck softly. 

“I love you. Go back to sleep,” James kissed him again. 

When Arthur woke up again, he found a clean shaven Arthur looking at him. It was early in the morning for Arthur, but probably a little later than James would have normally gotten up. Arthur blinked at him a few times. 

He thought for sure that he had dreamt James coming home in the middle of the night. But he was tangled in the bedsheets and one of James’ legs draped over his. He blinked a few times before reaching out and touching the other’s face. 

“You shaved,” 

“You didn’t,” James smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

“Well I shaved most of it off,” James raised an eyebrow at him. “I had a beard for a while. Sofia bet me a hundred lien I couldn’t grow one,” 

“I like the mustache. It’s very dignified,” James smiled against his mouth. 

“I like the smooth face,” Arthur rubbed his face against James’. “Do you have to work today?” 

“No, so we can stay like this all morning,” Arthur smiled and pulled the other down to the bed. He kissed the other softly, wrapping his arms around the other. James chuckled and kissed him along the jaw. 

“Good,”


End file.
